Rain
by Avadriz
Summary: My first Romance TP fanfic. Quite depressing (or so phredde told me) so read at your own risk, but I thought it was ok. Um, summary... nah, it's too hard. You can read it and do a summary for me..


Rain

A/N: This is my first romance fic. It's was done as a dare from aerial_sprite (did I get that right?). The guidelines were: short, romance fic; tear-jerker; Alanna/George; and something else...  
  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me!!!! ....maybe the plot does though.   
  
  
Rain  
  
  
Rain. What is rain? I silently laughed at myself. Who would believe that the King's Champion, the first Lady Knight ever, would ask such a question? I would never ask myself such a question - that is, until George left me.  
  
I really don't remember why George left me. It's been so long ago, two years, three months and twenty days exactly. All along, I had refuse to let myself think about it. The only thing that I remember now is the fact that it had been my fault. Totally my fault.  
  
I sat down on the bench and stared at the rain. Rain had never really appealed to me before. Rain was just something everyday, normal, and ordinary. Rain was just something that helped me to get even more muddy, wet and yucky when ever I trained. Rain was something that made my life harder, when I travel, when I fight, or even when I'm at home.   
  
But now, I feel as if this rain was a part me, like we're bonded together. It's like the tears I had never shed, like the continuous pain my heart felt when ever I thought about George, like the endless pain George left me when he left.  
  
I can hear George's voice ringing beside my ear now, reminding me of the happy times we've had together.  
  
_"Alanna, let's go out." he had asked playfully.  
  
"How George? It's like raining hell outside." I had answered, staring questionally at the pouring rain.  
  
"So? When had Lady Alanna let such a thing as rain stop her?"  
  
_'When had Lady Alanna let such a thing as rain stop her?' Yes, that was exactly what he had said. And it was because he said that I agreed to go out, and we played for hours under the rain. It had felt like we had gone back to our teenage years, young and carefree. Daring and courageous.   
  
Courage. That's exactly what I need now. The courage to break through the barrier between George and I. I looked the rain again. It seems to me that the rain was exactly like the barrier. Mild, harmless, yet only few are willing to walk through it.  
  
_"Did you know that Jon and Thayet are holding a Midsummer ball in three days?" George asked me one night.  
  
"Hm..." I had answered.  
  
"Do you want to go with me to the ball?"  
  
I stared at George. We both had hardly ever went to a ball, especially him, and now he's asking me to go to a ball. With him.  
  
"Well....okay," I had said.  
  
_How I wish I could take that back. I had thought that it would be a great chance for us to recover some of the romance lost between George and I due to so much separation we had thanks to my missions and tasks. If only I had knew what was to happen.  
  
I looked at the rain again. It's still going, showing no signs of faltering.  
  
_"You look beautiful tonight, Alanna." George said to me when he saw me walking down the stairs.  
  
"Thankyou," I had said happily.  
  
George offered his arm, which I took, and we set out towards the palace.  
  
_We were happy. Very happy. I have even innocently thought that we would be forever like this. Forever happy. I laughed mockingly at myself. How wrong I was! How innocent of me to believe that.  
  
_"Alanna! George!! Welcome!" greet Jon as us entered the palace. He hugged us both while whispering, "You two don't know how wonderful it is that you guys are here. You have made me a happy king tonight."  
  
_George and I had both laughed. Happily._  
  
Jon led us to a table in the middle of the room, and introduced a tall, handsome man to us. "Alanna, George, I'd like you to meet Karteer. He is a good friend from Carthak. Karteer, this is the famous King's Champion - the Lioness Alanna of Trebond and Olau. And this is George Cooper, Baron of Pirate's Swoop."_  
  
Karteer. Oh how I hate him! But even more, I hate myself. I hate him for looking at me the way he did that night, and I hate myself even more for feeling good - no, great - around him. I can still see his eyes, remember the way he looked at me. No matter how hard I try, I can not forget it.  
  
If only he didn't have the charm he had. If only he didn't try to impress me with his talents. It had left George with too an impression. George became interested in him and wanted Karteer to work for him. He'd go on for hours discussing Karteer in front of me. If only George knew the consequences. If only things were different.  
  
But then, I can't blame George, or Karteer, or anyone for that matter. Karteer was simply displaying his talents, and George, well, I was left with a *great* impression of Karteer...  
  
_"Alanna!! Look at who's here!" yelled George happily.  
  
"Coming!" I had yelled back, quickly throwing on a pair of trousers and a shirt, then dashing down the steps.   
  
_I had stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was there. It is Karteer. Karteer, looking has handsome and charming as ever, smiling heart-melting smiles at me. I had blushed deeply, returning a shy smile.  
  
_"Oh Mithros!" said George as he slapped his head, "I almost forgot that I promised to help Numair with something!" Turning to Karteer, he had hurriedly said, "I'm so sorry Karteer, I just.... just didn't remember. I'm terribly sorry... But you'll stay for lunch, won't you? Great!" he had exclaimed happily, even before Karteer had a chance to reply, "Alanna, you'll take good care of Karteer and make him feel at home, won't you? Excellent. I've gotta be off! Bye!"   
  
_And with that he was gone. Leaving me with Karteer. Alone.  
  
_"You are really married to George?" Karteer asked me after lunch.  
  
I looked at him in surprise. "Of course! I've been married to George for almost three years now. Why do you ask? ...or should I say, suspect?"  
  
Karteer shook his head. "It's nothing really..." Seeing that I was still waiting for a better answer, he signed helplessly, "It's just that... that.. you two are so different... well, not really different, but.."  
  
"Karteer, spat it out."  
  
"It's just that you two are so Unsuitable!"  
  
"Unsuitable?"  
  
Karteer nodded. "Yes. You are so young, so beautiful, radiant... charming... but he's different!!! He's too old.. not that old, I know, but too old for you. I also think that... that he doesn't pay enough attention to you!!"  
  
He suddenly looked at me straight in the eye, "Alanna, I think that I can do better.."  
  
My eyes widened with shock, but Karteer grabbed my hands. "I love you, Lady Alanna." And he had kissed me gently, letting me melt in his arms.  
  
_It was that day when I betrayed George, a wife betrayed a husband, and a friend betrayed a friend.  
  
--------------  
  
I looked at the rain again. It's only a drizzle now. I don't know how long I have been sitting here, all I know is that however long it takes for him to return, I will always be here. Waiting. Waiting for the one man I had truely loved in my life, the only one I will ever truely love. George.


End file.
